


Slide

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, M/M, Rimming, Smut, dan likes phils ass okay, post hike, they're in LA, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: post-hike, pre-vidcon smut.title from james bay's slide, as a line in here is inspired by it.





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> its barely edited cause i'm tired

They bumped foreheads in the dark as they reached in for another kiss, laughing as their lips touched. For some reason, they thought it would be smart to rip their clothes off and climb into bed in the darkness with Phil being blind and Dan being incompetent with a haze of post-hike hysteria still impacting his judgement. 

The laughter that erupts into the room is pure, carrying the weight of their love for each other throughout the room. He rolled on top of Dan, barely able to see him now that his glasses were off but the closer he got to his face the more he saw. Huge pupils, his adorable nose, those bushy brows. He loved everything he saw. 

He smelled like oak after a storm, it was warm and electric and delicious. They were fresh out of the shower, they hadn’t bothered putting on clothes knowing this was where the night was going to end up anyway. 

Phil dipped his face into the curve of Dan’s neck and took a whiff before attacking him with open-mouthed kisses. Dan giggled, his hands roaming up and down Phil’s naked back. The pads of his fingers going up and his nails trailing back down, the perfect motion to make the hair’s on Phil’s body stand up. 

“Phil?” Dan whispered. Phil hummed against his skin, continuing to kiss him. “Let me get the lube before we get too into this and don't want to get up?” 

“Wanna fuck that bad?” Phil laughed as he rolled back over to his side. 

Dan reached under the sheets and took Phil’s cock in his hand, it was hard and leaking and Phil didn’t even notice, he was so distracted with Dan. “looks like you do too?” 

“Only if it’s you doing the fucking,” he spat back, a huge smile and a suggestive look on his face. 

Dan kissed him once more before getting off the bed and flicking the light on. Phil reached for his glasses, putting them back on so he could see Dan’s tiny butt walking to the other side of the room where his suitcase was sitting on the armchair. 

He dug around for a minute, Phil watched him in awe. He couldn’t believe that Dan was his boyfriend, the love of his life, the person he’s given his heart and soul to. If you asked Phil 10 years ago where he saw himself going he never thought he’d be meeting the love of his life and dedicating everything to a boy from Wokingham. 

But here he was, naked in a room with that same boy he met on the internet all those moons ago. Dan turns and smiles, cause he’s thinking the same thing. Somehow he managed to get his dream guy to fall in love with him and stay in love with him and he’s never been happier.

Dan threw the sheets off and climbed into bed once again, settling between Phil’s legs. Phil perching himself up on his forearms, he tilted his head up in motion for Dan to lean back in and kiss him. Hard enough that he was lying back down flat and his hands had found their way to Dan’s back once more.

Kissing Dan was something he’d done constantly for the last 10 years of his life. It’s possible he’s spent more time kissing Dan than doing anything else. He couldn’t help but smile, Dan’s lips hitting his teeth making them both laugh. 

“Stop making me laugh!” Dan shrieked, “I’m trying to sleep with you.”

“Then get on it!” Phil said with a giggle that placed his tongue between his teeth, the way Dan loved.

Dan kissed his cheek and his jaw. Where his jaw met his ear and down his neck. He lightly sucked on Phil’s Adam's apple which led Phil to let out a light moan followed by his cock twitching between them. He felt Dan’s smirk on his neck as he made his way down between his legs more. 

“Flip.” Dan insisted, guiding Phil’s hips till he was on his stomach with his ass perched in the air. 

He couldn’t see Dan but he could only imagine the hungry look he gave him as he spread his cheeks. He gave it a smack, sending a shock wave of arousal through Phil’s body that generated a shocked moan. 

Phil melted at the feeling of Dan’s tongue at his entrance. Hot and slick, he licked a stripe over him. Phil grabbed a pillow and shoved his face in it to hide his moans, he would normally let them out if they were at home, but they had no idea who their neighbours were on the other side of the wall. 

He pressed two fingers to Phil’s perineum, pushing ever so softly but just enough to make Phil let out a small scream as Dan’s tongue rammed into him. Dan’s other hand gipped his cheek, squeezing and pulling at it. He worshipped Phil’s ass and it was very clear just how much he loved it. 

He pulled back, Phil immediately missed the feeling, pushing his ass back in an attempt to bring him back. He heard Dan pop the cap on the lube and moaned back into the pillow. Before he knew it, Dan was running a cold lubed up finger over his hole. Circling it lightly before pressing in. 

Phil relaxed, letting himself pull Dan in more while he curled his finger. He lightly pulled out and pushed in again. It was intoxicating, the feeling of the man he loved opening him up. A second finger, and a third, all working harmoniously prepping him, rubbing ever so slightly against his prostate and sending shockwaves through his body. Dan pulled out and the empty feeling was back. 

Phil rolled back onto his back, Dan slotted himself between Phil’s legs once more before laying partially back down on him. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

Dan giggled, kissing him again, “hello.” 

“Are you going to fuck me?” he asked with a cheeky smile, knowing the answer but it was fun to ask anyway.

Dan smiled and sat back on his knees, it was fascinating how quickly they changed between desperate want and passionate love. Sure he wanted Dan to fuck him senseless but he also just enjoyed looking at him and remembering how much he loved the man. 

He lubed himself up and slowly slipped back into Phil. He was thick and warm and it felt fantastic, his body tingled and the sheets suddenly felt like a cloud beneath him. He was in heaven as Dan bottomed out. 

Stilling, he reached under Phil’s knees to hold them up. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in and starting a rhythm. He angled himself up, hitting Phil’s prostate with force, Phil covered his mouth to muffle the scream. 

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan said with a grunt, pushing in and out of him faster. 

Phil let out a soft chant of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as Dan hit that beautiful bundle of nerves over and over and over. Phil jerked himself off in time with Dan’s thrusts, feeling his orgasm building inside him. 

Part of him wanted it to last forever, the feeling of euphoria right before he came that made everything good in the world. He had no pain, no problems, no issues. All he had was a cock in his ass and the feeling that life was good. The other part of him, however, was greedy, wanting to chance his high and reach it right then and there. 

Dan was getting desperate now too, his thrusts getting more erratic and his breath was equally as uneven. Phil felt himself getting close, his veins were on fire, his toes started to curl, “fuck,” he said one last time as he squeezed the base of his cock and came all over his chest. 

“Shit, fuck,” Dan said before biting his lip and tilting his head back. His movements stilled and Phil felt him release inside him.   
He was panting, coming down from his high, he let go of Phil’s legs and pulled out before dropping to Phil’s chest again. Phil wrapped his arms around him softly, his curls were touching Phil’s chin as he rested his head against Dan’s. Dan’s cheek was on his chest and his hand was now resting on Phil’s shoulder. The post-sex cuddle was a favourite of his. 

“Don't fall asleep on me,” Phil warned, “I need to get cleaned up.” 

“Hmm.” Dan hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t move at all. 

“If you don’t get off me I’ll leave you.” he jokingly warned. 

“I’d like to see you try and get out from under me in order to leave me.” 

Phil grabbed him and tossed him over, Dan now laying on his side of the bed almost falling off and scratching. “Hey!” 

“What? You asked!” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Just did!” 

Dan smirked, Phil couldn’t help but laugh right back. He kissed him one last time before getting up and slipping into the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it. Smiling, he couldn’t believe how happy he was, how far they’d come and how nothing had changed in the way they loved each other along the way.


End file.
